


Scrooge

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: I apologise for the lateness of this Christmas story, bah humbug!





	Scrooge

Our tale starts in The Dungeons of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry where Justin Finch-Fletchley is talking to his boyfriend The Bloody Baron about Christmas.

The Bloody Baron said, "I hate Christmas."

Justin smirked. "Ah, so you're a Scrooge then?"

The Bloody Baron asked, "What or who is a Scrooge?"

Justin explained, "A character from the novel A Christmas Carol who hates Christmas."

The Bloody Baron smiled. "Then, that's me."

Justin grinned, "Well, I love Christmas."

The Bloody Baron sneered. "Of course you would."

Justin stated, "There is nothing wrong with loving Christmas."


End file.
